Candy Land Adventures
by araeann.weber
Summary: The Candy Land Adventures A young girl named Gingi must search for Mr. Mint the lumberjack and save the day. With the news out, and time ticking, Gingi and Mr. Mint must prepare for battle as the news and trouble spreads of Lord Licorice's evil plan to destroy Candy Land. Along the way, the team must work together to muster their courage and strength, to battle the undying evil
1. Chapter 1

Candy Land Adventures

Chapter 1 ~ the Peppermint forest

Gingi inhaled deeply getting a strong whiff of the fresh gingerbread that filled her nostrils. She skipped along the rainbow road happily as she looked at the gingerbread men and women waving at her. She laughed quietly and waved back at them.

She soon felt a warm breeze hit her on her checks. She rubbed her checks chuckling from the warm heat. She knew she was going to get sunburned if she didn't rest under one of the gingerbread trees.

"Well, hello Gingi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. What brings you too the gingerbread forest my dear?," Mrs. Jibs asked, a large gingerbread like tree that had all the ginger icing. Gingi looked up and smiled.

"I need to find Mr. Mint. It is important! I have news that I think I should warn him of first before we try to bring the news to candy land castle." Gingi said her heart beating rapidly. "Who are you talking about Gingi? And what do you need to tell Mint?," Mrs. Jibs asked turning her head sideways in confusion.

Gingi rubbed the back of her head with her long candy corn and peppermintish shirt with long peppermint sleeves and said, "Lord Licorice of course! He is back, and there may soon be a battle amongst candy land unless I don't get to Mr. Mint! He is the closet one in candy land, and besides, I can't sit here explaining everything!," Gingi explained her impatience growing.

Mrs. Jibs rubbed her check then a light bulb sparkle whistled onto her face. She looked down at Gingi and said with a smile, "Well, you're probably going to want to go through the safest and most fastest route to the peppermint forest.," She said pointing to another path that had a little arrow pointing to the left. Gingi stood up and looked to where Mrs. Jibs had pointed.

After a minute of studying the path, gingi smiled. She knew that path! Mr. Mint had shown it to her before on his way to the peppermint forest mines. She smiled, and waved to her ginger bread friends and worked her way into the forest, not daring to turn around.

After an hour or so of walking, Gingi's legs soon fell numb. She wondered how much farther she had to go. She soon thought she saw a light of beauty in all different colors of red and green. She smiled with a sigh, and walked towards the light.

She reached the light to find a delicious smell of peppermint that was so strong in smell you could smell it from a mile away. She stepped into the icy snow, and looked around. The wind blew in her face giving her an icy chill. She pulled her scarf on her neck closer to her. "Mint? Mint! Hey you out here!?," Gingi called anxiously.

Her voice just echoed. She sighed, and kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Land Adventures

Chapter 1 ~ the Peppermint forest

Gingi inhaled deeply getting a strong whiff of the fresh gingerbread that filled her nostrils. She skipped along the rainbow road happily as she looked at the gingerbread men and women waving at her. She laughed quietly and waved back at them.

She soon felt a warm breeze hit her on her checks. She rubbed her checks chuckling from the warm heat. She knew she was going to get sunburned if she didn't rest under one of the gingerbread trees.

"Well, hello Gingi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. What brings you too the gingerbread forest my dear?," Mrs. Jibs asked, a large gingerbread like tree that had all the ginger icing. Gingi looked up and smiled.

"I need to find Mr. Mint. It is important! I have news that I think I should warn him of first before we try to bring the news to candy land castle." Gingi said her heart beating rapidly. "Who are you talking about Gingi? And what do you need to tell Mint?," Mrs. Jibs asked turning her head sideways in confusion.

Gingi rubbed the back of her head with her long candy corn and peppermintish shirt with long peppermint sleeves and said, "Lord Licorice of course! He is back, and there may soon be a battle amongst candy land unless I don't get to Mr. Mint! He is the closet one in candy land, and besides, I can't sit here explaining everything!," Gingi explained her impatience growing.

Mrs. Jibs rubbed her check then a light bulb sparkle whistled onto her face. She looked down at Gingi and said with a smile, "Well, you're probably going to want to go through the safest and most fastest route to the peppermint forest.," She said pointing to another path that had a little arrow pointing to the left. Gingi stood up and looked to where Mrs. Jibs had pointed.

After a minute of studying the path, gingi smiled. She knew that path! Mr. Mint had shown it to her before on his way to the peppermint forest mines. She smiled, and waved to her ginger bread friends and worked her way into the forest, not daring to turn around.

After an hour or so of walking, Gingi's legs soon fell numb. She wondered how much farther she had to go. She soon thought she saw a light of beauty in all different colors of red and green. She smiled with a sigh, and walked towards the light.

She reached the light to find a delicious smell of peppermint that was so strong in smell you could smell it from a mile away. She stepped into the icy snow, and looked around. The wind blew in her face giving her an icy chill. She pulled her scarf on her neck closer to her. "Mint? Mint! Hey you out here!?," Gingi called anxiously.

Her voice just echoed. She sighed, and kept going.


End file.
